


Just Once

by mrs_squirrel_chester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_squirrel_chester/pseuds/mrs_squirrel_chester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble dare received from Tumblr with the quote "just once."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Once

Sam punches the wall, putting a large hole in the black and white patterned wallpaper of the motel room. “Just once would you not argue with me?”

 

“You are not going out there alone!” Your own hands ball into fists by your side.

 

Brushing the dust from the drywall off his knuckles, he spins on his heel. “You make it sound dangerous.”

 

“Because it is dangerous, Sam. Dean’s missing and we don’t know where he is.”

 

He flexes his hand, knuckles cracking with the movement. “No.”

 

You honest to goodness stomp your foot, letting your inner toddler revel in their temper tantrum. “Damn it!”

 

With an arched brow he shifts on his feet. “Don’t you ‘damn it’ me. It’s not safe out there for you.”

 

“And it is for you? What the fuck, Sam!” You drive a hand through your hair and focus on your breathing, trying to put out the fire of rage growing in the pit of your stomach. Your voice is much softer when you speak again, “he’s out there, having God knows what done to him and you’re willing to put yourself in the same danger because you don’t want to put me in harm’s way.”

 

The anger he had been holding onto seeps out of his features. He opens his mouth once, twice, but nothing comes out. Running his sore and red hand through his hair, he crosses the room to stand in front of you. His breath fans over your forehead, blowing through your bangs, “if anything happens to you…“ his voice drifts off as his eyes fall closed.

 

“It won’t. You know why? Because you’ll be there. You’ve got my back just like I’ve got yours.” You slide your hands over the expanse of his chest and up to his shoulders. You push up to your tiptoes as the weight of his hand is heavy on your lower back.

 

When you nudge the end of his nose with yours he opens his eyes. With pupils blown wide he chews on his bottom lip. “Just… just promise you’ll listen. None of that going off on your own heroic bullshit you pulled last time.”

 

You smirk at the memory and there’s eruption of heat in your stomach at just how turned on you were when Sam launched into a full blown fit that night. “I can’t make that kind of promise.”

 

A seriousness you’re not used to seeing takes control of his eyes and the way he says your name sends a shiver down your spine. “I mean it.”

 

Your throat is thick as you swallow. “Ok, Sam. I promise.”

 

He dips his head in a curt nod before capturing your bottom lip between his. It’s a possessive and bruising kiss and you know your lips are going to be sensitive after this, but you don’t care. You breathe him in and let yourself get lost in the way he tastes before he pulls away a little faster than you like.

 

“We better get going.”


End file.
